Imagination
by viviyanti97
Summary: Maddi jane dan Ariana grande adalah seorang sahabat dari zaman sd hingga sih Ariana grande lulus duluan dari bangku SMA. Ari dan maddi masih berteman hingga akhirnya mereka sering chattan di bbm mengenai penyanyi siapa yang dia suka, aktor amerika,aktris amerika sampai akhirnya dia ngomongin orang yang dia suka. Maddi menyukai 2 orang disekolahnya yaitu Zayn Malik dan Greyson


Main cast :  
Ariana Grande  
Maddi Jane  
Miley Cyrus  
Selena Gomez  
Shawn mendes  
Niall Horan  
Matthew Espinosa  
Zayn Malik  
Greyson Chance  
Cameron Dallas  
Justin Bieber

summary :  
"Maddi jane dan Ariana grande adalah seorang sahabat dari zaman sd hingga sih Ariana grande lulus duluan dari bangku SMA. Ari dan maddi masih berteman hingga akhirnya mereka sering chattan di bbm mengenai penyanyi siapa yang dia suka, aktor amerika,aktris amerika sampai akhirnya dia ngomongin orang yang dia suka. Maddi menyukai 2 orang disekolahnya yaitu Zayn Malik dan Greyson Chance, tapi dia hanya bisa menstalker mereka dari kejauhan dan menceritakan pada sahabatnya Ari,Sementara Ari menyukai Cameron Dallas dari zaman SMP tapi Cameron Dallas sepertinya hanya memberikan harapan palsu kepada Ari, hingga akhirnya Ari bermain suatu chat stranger dan berteman dengan stranger yang bernama Shawn, Ari memendam perasaan pada Shawn. Akankah Maddi dapat berpacaran dengan Zayn atau Grey? Atau akankah Ari dapat berteman dengan Shawn hingga akhirnya mereka berdua mengucapkan sama sama suka? Atau Ari dan Cam akan menjadi pasangan kekasih, atau dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang teman lamanya yang sudah lama menghilang dan akhirnya menjalin cinta dengan teman lamanya?

DI BBM CHAT

"Ari.. Ari..."  
"Ada apa Maddi?"  
"Lihat foto ini"  
"Iya aku lihat"  
"Menurutmu siapa yang paling ganteng? Yang foto pertama atau kedua"  
Ari pun menscroll dari bawah-atas dan memperhatikan dengan baik baik.  
"Sepertinya lebih gantengan yang pertama tapi kedua juga ganteng kok. Memang dia siapa Maddi?"  
"Gatau, tapi aku hanya menstalker dan fotoin mereka"  
"Eh buset dah"  
"Udah kayak paparazzi aja ya hahaha"  
"Aku aja susah namanya fotoin orang yang aku suka, Dulu aku punya teman gereja dan dia adalah orang yang pertama aku suka. Kamu benar benar berani ya hehe"  
"Iya Ari, Aku cukup berani untuk fotoin mereka, Gapapa foto mereka jadi koleksi pajangan"  
"Kau lagi apa Maddi?"  
"Mengerjakan tugas rumahku"  
"Oh gitu, Oh iya kamu tau nama mereka?"  
"Enggak sama sekali sama kayak lagunya sih shawn peter yang judulnya "i dont even know your name"  
"Emang lagu itu enak maddi?"  
"Mau dengar? Bentar aku kirimin"

"Sudah aku kirim Ari"  
"Iya ini aku accept"  
"Ari itu udah selesai"  
"Oke, aku lagi dengarin"

 **Oh, you waited so long  
Sometimes it's hard to stand out  
And you don't have to do anything else  
But be yourself, oh  
And you, you dressed up so nice  
But all I could see was your eyes  
And the crowd came and pulled you away  
And then you were gone  
Oh, yeah**

 **And I don't even know your name  
All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday  
'Cause I don't even know your name  
Ooh everywhere that I go  
I'll see your face and it kills me to know  
That you never know what you did to me  
And now you were gone, yeah I can't stop thinkin' about you**

 **'Cause I don't even know your name  
All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday  
'Cause I don't even know your name  
Yeah, I don't even know your name**

 **I'm running, I'm searching  
And I don't know where to start  
I'm dying my love you punched a hole right through my heart  
And I won't stop, stop looking  
'Till I hold you in my arms  
'Cause I'm running, I'm running I'm running**

 **I'm running, I'm searching  
And I don't know where to start  
I'm dying my love you punched a hole right through my heart  
And I won't stop, stop looking  
'Till I hold you in my arms  
'Cause I'm running, I'm running I'm running**

 **And I don't even know your name  
All I remember is that smile on your face  
And it'll kill me everyday  
'Cause I don't even know your name** **.  
**  
"Dilihat dari liriknya dan menghayatinya aku jadi inget akan kejadian ketika aku bertemu dengannya, Bahkan aku tidak tau siapa namanya, tapi dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan jangkung karena aku memiliki tubuh tinggi. Dia itu teman gerejaku, Dia tampan, Dia anak yang taat pada Tuhan tapi entah kenapa semenjak hal itu dia menghilang begitu saja. Ini membuatku merasa kehilangan seseorang yang aku suka"

Flashback on  
"Jangkung..."  
"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Aku punya nama, Dasar botak"  
"Kenapa? Itu panggilan yang bagus untukmu, Jangkung"  
"Ih dasar!"  
"Hahaha dasar jangkung"

Waktu disekolah minggu  
"Jangkung?"  
"Apaan?"  
"Ini kertas buatmu"  
"Bisa gak jangan pakai kata jangkung"  
"Galak banget hahaha iya karena aku suka meledekin kamu"

"Mau gak kertasnya? Kalau ga yah aku ambil"  
"Iya deh iya!"

Waktu acara pemberkatan di gereja  
"Hahaha liat tuh jangkung dibelakang"  
"Dasar botak! Suka banget ngeledekin ih"

Waktu disekolah minggu detik acara Paskah  
"Kak, ini cara masang tisue ditangkainya benarkan dipasang hijau tua dulu baru muda?"  
"Iya jangkung"  
"Hey aku tidak bicara padamu botak" (kataku dalam hati)

Waktu permainan games tapi bukan sekolah minggu, di Aula Betlehem entah kenapa pandanganku tertuju pada botak itu terus, Dia itu terlihat ganteng, semakin lama dia semakin cakep. Oh Tuhan apakah aku sudah gila karena menyukai teman yang suka mengatain aku ini jangkung?  
Tahun berganti tahun, aku terus saja disekolah minggu hingga akhirnya ada permintaan dari hatiku kalau aku ingin pindah kelas. Yap, ke kelas Babtis.  
Aku pun belajar dikelas babtis bersama ibu guru baptis itu lebih tepatnya sih dia sudah nenek-nenek. Aku disitu belajar mengenai pendalaman materi tentang siapa Yesus. Lalu aku mendengar ketokan pintu  
"Iya masuk"  
"Permisi, aku mau ambil alkitab, disana sudah kehabisan"  
"Oh ya silahkan diambil"  
Aku melihat kearahnya dan sejak saat itu aku merasakan dia tidak seperti orang yang aku kenal, entah kenapa dia begitu pendiam tapi aku suka melihat dia, Dia sudah seperti pemimpin saja. Terkadang dalam benakku "siapa namamu? Aku pun gatau sama sekali". Dia termasuk anak yang berbakti kepada Tuhan, aku suka dia ketika dia menari untuk melayani Tuhan sepertinya, Aku tidak tau betul. Semenjak aku dan dia tidak bicara satu sama lain, Aku merasa seperti ada jurang pemisah diantara kita, Terkadang aku merindukan dia berkata "hey jangkung" , Aku merindukanya ketika dia peduli sama aku. Apa ini hanyalah firasatku kalau dia memang suka? Atau aku hanya berharap tinggi sehingga itu hanya sekedar ilusi bagiku. Entahlah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengubah rasa sukaku padanya. Setelah aku selesai dari babtis akhirnya aku memulai kehidupanku di Gereja,aku rasa dia masih di sekolah minggu bersama teman temannya. Aku ingin balik kesekolah minggu, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka jika digabungkan dengan anak-anak, itu seperti aku anak ketika aku sedang ibadah dan aku melihatnya bersama rombongan anak anak, Dia memimpinnya, Aku kagum dengannya,Entahlah kenapa aku seperti beberapa hari kemudian aku tidak pernah bertemu dia lagi, Aku merasa ada yang dia adalah warna-warni dihidupku, entahlah semenjak aku sd aku sering sekali dikatain sama seseorang yang aku benci dan dia teman sebangkuku namanya Mariana Smith, Dia selalu bilang idiot mengenai aku, hey! Aku tidak seidiot yang kau bilang!aku bisa berubah kalau aku mau, hanya saja aku belum mau menunjukkan niatku pada belajar!. Mariana selalu mengatain aku dengan kata kata yang sama sekali aku tidak suka, bagiku itu bukan bully fisik tapi bully perasaan seseorang. Semenjak ada sih botak hidupku yang tadinya kelam berubah menjadi lebih berwarna karena dia, Terkadang rasa suka ini begitu membunuhku ketika dia pergi dan menghilang hingga sekarang.

To be continue  
Bagaimana tanggapan kalian readers mengenai fanficku ini? Oh iya readers tolong jangan hanya sekedar numpang baca saja di fanfic ini, aku juga bikin ini dengan ide yang susah payah aku pikirkan, jadi tinggalkan komentar dan saran kalian aja ya mengenai fanfic Imagination ini, siapa tau komentar dan saran kalian bisa mendukungku untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi lebih bagus. Terimakasih sebelumnya dan maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan ataupun pemberian tanda yang kurang tepat.^^  
twitter : viviyanti97  
instagram : viviyanti97_  
website blog: .com penulis  
email : viviyanti164 vivi yanti 


End file.
